A charging connector (connector) is known which is provided with a unit of detecting a heating temperature of a terminal connection point (see Patent Literature 1). The charging connector includes a connector housing (not illustrated) having a terminal receiving chamber and a terminal 501 (a terminal with a sensor) received in each terminal receiving chamber. As illustrated in FIG. 13A, the terminal 501 includes a terminal body 507 which has a counterpart terminal contacting part 503 contacted by a counterpart terminal and a sensor fixing part 505, and a thermistor 509 fixed in the sensor fixing part 505. The sensor fixing part 505 is formed in a cylindrical shape into which the thermistor 509 is inserted. A wire 511 connected in the terminal 501 is drawn from the connector housing.
As illustrated in FIG. 13B, the thermistor 509 includes a housing 513 having a rectangular parallelepiped shape and a sensor part (not illustrated) arranged in the housing 513. An output wire 515 from the sensor part is drawn to the outside from the rear end of the housing 513. Lock parts 517 are formed in a pair of side walls of the housing 513, respectively. The lock parts 517 are engaged in engaging holes 519 of the sensor fixing part 505, respectively. Stopper walls 521 protrude in the rear ends of the pair of side surfaces of the housing 513. The pair of stopper walls 521 abut on the rear end surface of the sensor fixing part 505. The sensor part (not illustrated) outputs an electric signal in response to the outer circumferential temperature thereof.